The Loud House Oneshot Collection
by Dragonsonic
Summary: A series of the Loud House and Loud house Sin Kids and other characters, this story is rated for multiple reasons and chapters
1. Introduction

A young male in a orange shirt and blue pants with white hair was sitting on a chair with his genderbend counterpart named Linka. Lincolns counterpart had long white hair, big round breasts, covered in a orange buttoned up shirt with a blue-gray skirt. Lincoln has secretly admired his female counterpart so much that he usually writes notes for her. Linka, on the other hand, as also admired her male counterpart.

The two snow haired duo looked at the screen as they waved to the audience.

''Hello everyone, I'm Lincoln'' Lincoln said with a smile and a wave

''And I'm Linka Loud'' Linka said as she greeted the audience with a bow.

The audience cheered for the snow haired duo as the two had began to talk about their upcoming series of the loud house oneshot collection.

''Me and my female counterpart will be discussing about the upcoming series that we had brainstormed with.''

''And that series is called….'' Linka said

There was a girl with short dark green hair, with aqua green eyes and tan skin, who was on the drums as she began the drumroll

''The Loud House Oneshot Collection!'' Linka said to the audience

The Audience cheered for the snow haired duo as Linka and Lincoln smiled at each other and looked back at the audience.

''And in this story, we will be featuring oneshots of Lemons, drama, comedy, romance and a little bit of horror….'' Lincoln said

'' , who will be included in your oneshot collection?'' a man in a black tuxedo with black pants and black shoes.

''well, in this collection story, there will be a lot of people, including my sisters.

''Like who?'' Asked girl in a lime green tank top with white and green shorts and white sneakers.

''myself Linka Lucy Luna Leni Haiku Polly Pain Thicc QT Sam Sharp Lynn Loud Jr. Lana Lori Loki Luan Lane Lars Loni Levi Lexx Leif Boy Lynn Ronnie Anne Santiago Maggie Lassie Loud Lexi Loud Lupa Loud Lacy Loud Liby Loud Lindy Loud Larisa Loud Lemy Loud Punk QT Garage QT Lola Lisa Nikki Hattie Lucas Loud Pheobe Lensay Lyra (AU Version) Lyra (Lunacoln Version) Lynda Lita Clyde Mcbride Miley Loud (Lemizy) Lora Loud and other characters'' Lincoln said as he grabbed a bottle of ice water and took a sip.

After Lincoln took a sip of his ice water, he putted the cap back on the bottle and placed the bottle on a nearby table.

''Miss Linka! Will the story have sex scenes in it?'' Asked A young male in a white long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and bright red and blue shoes.

''Yes the story will have a lot of sex scenes in it'' Linka said to the young male.

! are you in a relationship with Ronnie Anne?'' asked a girl in a black short sleeved shirt with tan pants with black flip flops.

Lincoln blushed as he received a glare from his female counterpart.

''You didn't tell me about Ronnie Anne…..'' Linka said In a hushed tone

''well…..we used to….but not anymore, I'm with Linka'' Lincoln said as he smiled at Linka, who gave him a shrug.

''Does anyone have any more questions to ask us about?'' Lincoln asked the audience.

''I do!'' said a girl in a hot pink shirt that showed her stomach, blue shorts with rose colored flats.

''Yes?'' Lincoln said as he looked at the girl.

''well….is it okay if I can be in your story?'' The girl asked the snow haired male.

''well I need your name in order for you to be included in our oneshot collection story.

''Sandi'' The girl said to Lincoln

Another girl said her name.

''My name is Maisha'' a asian girl with long black hair with black eyes and fair skin in a gray tank top with ripped blue jeans with emerald green flip flops said to the white haired male.

''that name sounds eccentric….'' Lincoln said with a wink, which made the Asian girl blush and giggle.

''Candy!'' a girl with black hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. in a floral shirt with bright green pants and yellow sneakers with black stripes said to Lincoln

''Mmmm….Candy…..sounds sweet and delicious….just like you'' Lincoln said to Candy as he smiled at the pale skinned girl.

Linka looked at Lincoln as she poked his left arm with her index finger, trying to get his attention. Lincoln looked at Linka with curiosity.

''What's the matter Linka?'' Lincoln asked his female counterpart

''Nothing….it's just that we have about 15 seconds left'' Linka said to Lincoln.

''Oh…..'' Lincoln said

The white haired male looked at the audience

''Well we don't have a lot of time left, but thank you people with your questions about our collection story, we will be giving you some chapters of our new story, along with some lemon scenes in it as well'' Lincoln said to the audience.

The white haired duo waved at the audience as they went to the make up room as Linka shutted the screen off and went back to her male counterpart.


	2. A Good Night Fucking (Lincoln x Lynn)

It was just a normal day at the Loud House as we have our favorite loud girls, but this chapter is featuring in a certain girl. As we look around the loud house, there was a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had a shirt with a number one with red pants. Her name is Lynn Loud (Lynnsanity). Lynn was outside as she was taking a nap under a tree with a tire swing tied to the branch.

Lincoln was helping Luna with her guitar and her other instruments while Lucy was writing a poem, Lana was playing with her pet lizard. Lola was painting her nails, Lori was on her phone, Luan was writing jokes. Lisa was working on her experiments and Lily was watching Dragon Ball Super. As Lynn slept, a acorn fell on her head, waking her up instantly as she gotten into her fighting stance, but there was no one except a acorn on the ground.

The brunette girl looked down as she saw a acrorn on the ground, her left eye twitched with annoyance.

''A acorn?'' Lynn said

As Lynn was woken, she went into her house as she saw her siblings doing their usual stuff. Lynn walked upstairs as she had saw Lincoln in Lori and Leni's room with Leni as he was busy with Leni's dresses as he was talking to Leni about floral decorations and abstract styles.

''Hey Linc'' Lynn said to Lincoln

Lincoln turned to see his Sporty sister. The white haired male waved at his sister.

''Hey Lynn, how are you doing today?'' Lincoln said in a sweet tone

''well I was resting under a tree until a acorn was dropped on my head and woke me up'' Lynn said

''Acorn?'' Leni said

''Yes, Acorns'' Lynn said

''out of all the girls in this house, you were startled by a acorn?'' Lincoln said

Lynn gave her brother a glare and placed her hands on her hips.

''Yes!'' Lynn shouted

''Lynn, there's no need to shout'' Leni said to her sporty sister. The sporty tomboy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with a small frown. Lynn walked down the hallway, uncertain that Luan was looking at her from behind. Luan's eyes were glued to Lynn's ample rear as she stared at her round butt.

''Damn she has a big butt….'' Luan whispered

Lynn walked downstairs as she laid on the couch as she took off her shoes and socks and putted her feet on the table.

''Ahhh…much better…..'' Lynn said as she wiggled her toes. Luna walked downstairs and saw Lynn on the couch with her feet on the table.

''Sis'' Luna said to Lynn

Lynn turned her head around to face the rocker brunette.

''What?'' Lynn said to Luna

''Your feet?'' Luna said

''What about my feet?'' Lynn said to Luna

''Mom doesn't like us putting our feet on the table'' Luna said to Lynn

Lynn groaned as she putted her feet on the floor and huffed.

''Sorry sis, mom told us that'' Luna said

''Whatever Luna….don't fucking care…..'' Lynn said with a angry frown

''Language sis'' Luna said to Lynn

''Grrrrrr''' Lynn growled as she pounded her fists on the table

Lynn hated her mom's rules about feet on the table and the other rules, her father also sometimes scold her for putting her feet on the table, which had angered her, but stopped as she didn't want to get in trouble with her father. Luna sat on the couch with Lynn as she gave Lynn a glance.

''Sis?'' Luna said to Lynn

Lynn sighed

''What is it now Luna?'' Lynn said flatly

Luna scooted closer to Lynn and closer to her sporty sister. Lynn raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at her older sister.

Luna gotten close to Lynn's hair as she smelled her hair.

''sweet….'' Luna said with a wide smile

''Luna….you're kinda weirding me out'' Lynn said to her older sister. Luna scooted away from her younger sister as she blushed.

''S-sorry sis….it's just that you smell…..like fruits…..'' Luna said

The sporty brunette blushed a deep shade of red as she turned her face away from her older sister, feeling slightly embarrassed. The purple rocker gotten off the couch and ran upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door. After that, Luna looked at the mirror and at the sink, her hands slightly trembling.

''well….that was weird…'' Lynn said.

4 hours later…..

It was 11:02 PM as the loud girls gotten prepared to sleep as they gotten dressed up for bed. All the loud girls were asleep….except Lynn. Lynn couldn't sleep as she gotten up from her bed and quietly walked downstairs to the living room, but before she had decided to rest her butt on the couch, she looked around to see if there was someone there. Lynn didn't see anyone as she was about to sit on the couch but there was a certain person behind her. The unknown person gotten close to lynn's ear as the person whispered: hey Lynnie. Lynn squeaked and quickly turned around and saw the snow haired male.

''What the hell Lincoln?!'' Lynn quietly shouted

Lincoln snickered and covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to explode with laughter.

''It's not funny Lincoln….you almost gave me a heart attack'' Lynn whispered

The snow haired male wrapped his arms around Lynn as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lynn blushed brightly and looked at Lincoln with wide eyes.

''Did you just…..K-Kiss my face?'' Lynn said

''Yes I did…..my sweet Lynnie'' Lincoln said

Lincoln placed his hands on Lynn's boobs as he squeezed her big boobs, making her moan.

''Lincoln….we…we can't do this….'' Lynn panted

''Aww come on Lynnie…..don't you want this?'' Lincoln asked Lynn

''I…..I….I don't know'' Lynn said, uncertain to say something to the snow haired male.

''what about your male counterpart?'' Lincoln said to Lynn

''what about him?'' Lynn said to Lincoln

''I'm pretty sure that he has a big dick…..right?'' Lincoln said with a smirk

''Maybe?'' Lynn said

Lynn had thought of a scenario of where she was sucking her male counterparts cock. Just imagining her sucking him, made her think of wanting to pull down Lincoln's pants and milk him dry.

Lynn looked at Lincoln with a small smile. She reached for his Pants and unzipped Lincoln's pants. Lincoln's cock was out as Lynn took a look at the snow haired males dick.

Lynn looked at Lincoln and looked back at his cock.

''Lynn?'' Lincoln said

''Yeah?'' Lynn said to Lincoln

Lincoln took off Lynn's shirt, revealing her large boobs. Lincoln's eyes widened at seeing Lynn's large and round breasts.

''uhh…'' Lynn said

''Wow Lynn, your boobs are big'' Lincoln said

Lynn blushed as she kissed the snow white male on the lips. Lincoln returned the kiss as he placed his hands on Lynn's big round butt and gave it a squeeze, making her moan again.

''let's hope that nobody comes down here…..'' Lincoln said to Lynn

''I doubt that…but if that does happen….we might as well make the best of this now…..'' Lynn said to Lincoln.

''what should we do?'' Lincoln asked Lynn

The sporty tomboy had thought about it for a moment as she pushed Lincoln on the couch and got on her knees. She looked at Lincoln and looked at his meaty member.

Lynn licked her lips and took lincoln's member in her mouth and began to suck him off. Lincoln moaned at the feeling of Lynn's hot lips on his member.

''Mmmm….'' Lynn moaned as she kept on sucking Lincoln's cock.

Lynn kept on sucking him off as she hummed and slurped. Lincoln looked at the brunette tomboy and placed his left hand on the back of Lynn's head, wanting her to take in more of his member in her mouth.

''Ahhh….yeah…..'' Lincoln moaned

Lynn began to increase her sucking speed as she took lincoln's cock out of her mouth and wrapped her boobs around it, giving the snow white male a Titjob.

''How about we take it up a notch?'' Lynn said to Lincoln

Lincoln smirked

''Sure….'' Lincoln said to Lynn

Lynn began to rub Lincoln's meaty cock with her large boobs, making him moan in pleasure.

''I can tell that you're loving this huh Linc?'' Lynn said to Lincoln

''I'm loving this very much Lynnie….your boobs feel so soft, just like fluffy white marshmallows. Lynn smirked and hummed a tune and continued to pleasure the white haired male. Lynn massaged Lincoln's cock with her boobs and started sucking him again. Lincoln looked at the sight of Lynn giving him a boobjob and a blowjob. It wasn't long until Lincoln announced his climax.

''Lynn! I'm going to cum!'' Lincoln moaned

Lynn sped up her boobjob and blowjob until she felt Lincoln's cock twitch in her mouth and exploded in her mouth, filling her mouth with hot white cream. Lynn took her mouth off of Lincoln's cock as the white haired male kept on cumming. He cummed all over the sporty brunette as she was covered in Lincoln's cum. Lynn swallowed Lincoln's thick cream as he covered her boobs in his cum.

''Tasty and warm….just how I like it…'' Lynn said with a sly smirk

Lincoln panted as Lynn got up and presented her ass to the white haired male. Lincoln looked at Lynn's ass and placed his hands on Lynn's ass cheeks and squeezed them, making her moan. Lincoln spreaded Lynn's butt cheeks apart, revealing her small asshole. Lincoln smirked as he licked his lips and smacked Lynn's butt.

''I didn't know that you have such a nice plump and juicy ass babe'' Lincoln said to Lynn

''Clyde said the exact same thing to me when he fucked me…..'' Lynn said to Lincoln

''Really?'' Lincoln said

''Yeah'' Lynn said

''Well then….might as well enjoy this….'' Lincoln said as he stuck his face in Lynn's ass. Lincoln started licking lynn's anus as he placed a finger in Lynn's pussy and fingered it. Lynn moaned, feeling Lincoln's tongue licking her anus.

''Mmm….yeah….'' Lincoln said quietly. The white haired male kept on licking Lynn's asshole and fingering her pussy. Lynn continued to moan and looked back.

Lincoln gave Lynn's ass a long lick and kissed her ass cheeks and licked her ass cheeks. Lynn stepped back a bit, giving Lincoln more of her big round ass for him to lick. After Lincoln was licking Lynn's anus, he stopped as he positioned his cock near Lynn's anus.

''Mmmm….such a nice ass….'' Lincoln said

Lynn felt something hard and warm poke her anus. She looked back and saw Lincoln preparing himself to fuck Lynn's ass.

''L-Lincoln!'' Lynn exclaimed

Lincoln slowly inserted his cock in Lynn's ass, making her close her eyes tightly. Lynn closed her eyes tightly as she felt Lincoln's cock stretching her asshole. Lincoln moaned at the tightness of Lynn's asshole.

''Damn this ass is so ficking tight…'' Lincoln muttered while fucking Lynn anally. This was Lincoln's and Lynn's 1st anal experience as he placed his hands on Lynn's waist and thrusted back and forth, Making Lynn moan out. Lincoln thrusted as he smacked the brunette tomboys backside and started thrusting hard.

''Ah! Ahh! Nngh! Fuck!'' Lynn moaned

''Oh yeah….this ass is amazing!'' Lincoln cried out

Lincoln kept on fucking Lynn's ass with his big cock, Lynn drooled at the feeling of her ass being pounded by the white haired male. Lincoln started pounding Lynn's ass and growled.

''Grrrr….Ahhhh!'' Lincoln moaned and growled

Lincoln kept on pounding Lynn's ass faster and harder until he was about to cum.

''Lynn! I'm gonna cum again!'' Lincoln moaned out

Lincoln thrusted his hips back and forth furiously as his cock exploded In Lynn's ass, Filling her ass with this thick cream. The sporty brunette moaned loudly and panted as Lincoln pulled his cock out of Lynn's ass and spurted the last of his cum on her back, Lynn felt the white liquid on her back and laid on the floor with Lincoln as she looked at him and gave him a pinch on the arm.

''Ow! Why did you pinch me?'' Lincoln asked Lynn

''You went too crazy on my ass…..'' Lynn said with a frown

''Oh….sorry….'' Lincoln said

''It's fine, although my ass is a little sore right now, but I still loved it.

''Hopefully we can do this again sometime soon….'' Lincoln said

Lynn Nodded in agreement with Lincoln's statement

''I would like that'' Lynn said to Lincoln as they got on the couch and slept with Lynn on top of Lincoln, her head resting on his chest as she snored.


	3. Cooling Down Lemy (Lemy x Lacy)

Lemy came home as he opened the door and slammed it with anger. In the living room, there was Lacy Lensay and Lynda. Lemy punched the wall and yelled out with rage as he pounded the car[et floor and yelled out curse words, slightly startling Lacy and Lynda.

''Something wrong Lemy?'' Lynda said

''Are you okay?'' Lensay asked Lemy

''NO IM NOT OKAY! I'M FUCKING MAD!'' Lemy screamed in rage

Lemy continued to vent out and stopped after a minute as he panted heavily. Lacy and Lynda are the daughters of Lynn Loud while Lensay Loud is the daughter of Luan Loud. Lacy walked up to Lemy as she looked at him closely.

''What's wrong?'' Lacy Asked Lemy

''some jackasses are picking on me because of Lyra…..'' Lemy said

''Who?'' Lacy said

''I don't want to say their names, just thinking of them makes me so fucking mad….'' Lemy said with a scowl

Lacy gave Lemy a small frown, she did not like it when Lemy was angry, neither did Lynda. Whenever Lemy was angry, he went to his room to listen to his music, but this time…he was really REALLY angry.

''Do you want me to help you?'' Lacy asked Lemy

''No, I'll be okay…..i'll just be in the kitchen….'' Lemy said as he walked to the kitchen.

Lynda looked at Lensay and then at Lacy and asked them what they should do to cheer Lemy up.

''I'm not so sure about that Lynda….i'm pretty sure that he wants to be alone right now'' Lensay said to Lynda.

As the three girls talked a person walked downstairs to the kitchen. The three girls stopped and heard footsteps coming to the kitchen.

Lynda looked at the person, only to see a Blonde haired girl with freckles. The girl has blonde hair tied to a ponytail, her eyes are black and she wore a pink tank top with white shorts. She usually wear her pink and white shoes whenever she's outside, but inside she was barefoot. Lacy looked at Lassie and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The blonde haired girl looked back and saw a girl with creamy light brown hair with freckles. The creamy light brown haired girl wore a orange shirt with blue gray pants. Lensay wore a dark yellow short sleeved shirt with dark gray jeans.

''Who are you?'' Lacy asked Lassie

''I'm Lassie Loud, AKA: your sister'' Lassie Loud said to Lacy

Lacy looked at Lassie and her eyes widened that she had another sister that none of her sisters have told her about.

''You're….my sister?'' Lacy said

''Yes I am and Lynda and Lensay are your sisters as well'' Lassie said to Lacy.

''Great….more girls for dad to fuck with….'' Lemy muttered

Lassie turned around and saw a boy sitting at the table. The boy had a angry look on his face as he listened to his music on his phone. Lassie carefully walked to the boy, not to anger him more as he called the boys name in a sweet tone. Lemy looked up and saw a blonde haired girl with freckles, looking at him with a concerned look.

''Are you okay sweetie?'' Lassie asked Lemy

Lemy Sighed

''Not really…..'' Lemy said

''Why?'' Lassie asked the boy

''Some guys have been picking on him today….'' Lynda said to Lassie

This angered Lassie as she gave the brunette a glare.

''Who's picking on you sweetie?'' Lassie Asked Lemy

''I don't really feel like saying their names….'' Lemy said to Lassie

Lassie looked at Lemy as she gave him the puppy eyes. Lemy sighed and looked at Lassie.

''Damn the puppy eyes….'' Lemy muttered

''Pleeease?'' Lassie said to Lemy

''Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!'' Lemy shouted at Lassie

Lassie sat down on a chair and looked at Lemy.

''Theire names are brick, James, and Ajio'' Lemy said to Lassie

Lassie nodded whil Lynda and Lacy raised their eyebrows in confusion to the 3rd boys name.

''Ajio?'' Lynda said

''Yeah….Ajio Mandila'' Lemy said to the girls

''Ajio Mandila?'' Lensay said

''Yeah….you know him?'' Lemy said

''Yeah….he used to call me hot, sexy and we wanted to fuck me one time, but I said fuck off you idiotic piece of shit and then, he tried to punch me and pull my hair. But my sister Lynda took care of that loser'' Lensay said to Lemy

''What did she do to him?'' Lemy asked Lensay

''I broke his nose with my knee and I beat him down and his goons tried to hit me, but I was to fast for those slow asses. I beaten down those motherfuckers HARD!'' Lynda Said as she pounded her fists together and howled.

Lassie Lemy Lacy and Lensay stared at Lyna with shocked and surprised expressions.

''What? At least I kicked their asses so they wouldn't bother me or Lensay again'' Lynda said to her siblings

''yeah but you didn't have to beat them up that bad'' Lensay said to Lynda

Lynda rolled her eyes at Lensay

''Grow Up Lensay!'' Lynda shouted at Lensay

''Hey! I am grown! Thank You!'' Lensay said as she placed her hands on her hips and gave Lynda a sassy look.

Lemy Looked at Lacy and got up from the chair and walked to her. Lemy walked to Lacy as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Lacy gave a small gasp in surprise as Lemy hugged her closely and lovingly.

''L-Lemy?'' Lacy said as she blushed a light shade of red

Lemy looked into Lacy's sparkling eyes as he gave her a smile and whispered to her.

''I Love you Lacy…..'' Lemy whispered to Lacy

Lynda and Lensay started at Lemy and Lacy in shock as Lassie was also shocked but decided to go back upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her.

''WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!'' Lensay screamed in her mind

Lacy Blushed and looked at Lemy's cute smile. Lemy blushed at lacy, her beautiful smile, her creamy brown hair and freckles. Lemy couldn't take it anymore as he crashed his lips on Lacy's lips. Lacy's eyes widened but slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around Lemy and shoved her tongue into mis mouth, melting into the kiss.

''HOLY FUDGECAKES!'' Lynda screamed in her mind

''Mmmm…'' Lacy moaned into the kiss

''Oh Lacy…..'' Lemy whispered to Lacy

The two Louds continued to kiss as Lensay and Lynda watched with shocked faces. Lemy and Lacy had kissed for a minute as they parted their lips from each other and panted.

''Wow….'' Lacy said

''How was it?'' Lemy asked Lacy

Lacy gave Lemy a wink and a loving smile

''That was….amazing….'' Lacy said with a blush


	4. Hidden Love (Lemy x Lupa)

It was a cloudy and windy day as Lemy was in his house with Lupa, Lincoln took most of the girls to the mall with him and their mothers, Lemy didn't want to go, neither did Lupa. The two were in the house alone with Lemy on the couch and Lupa in the kitchen.

''Welp I'm bored'' Lemy said

Lupa was drawing a woman with long black hair, crystal blue eyes and slightly tan skin. The woman was in a torn up warrior outfit as she had a katana sword in her right hand. Lupa looked at her picture and nodded while Lemy was doing nothing.

Lupa walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lemy turned his head, to look at Lupa.

''Hey….'' Lemy said to Lupa

''Hey…'' Lupa said to Lemy

''What are you doing?'' Lemy asked Lupa

''Drawing, what are YOU doing?'' Lupa said as she pointed a finger at Lemy. Lemy shrugged and sighed.

''Nothing….'' Lemy said

''Figures, considering that Lacy isn't here to give you kisses'' Lupa said as she snickered.

Lemy glared at Lupa

''What's so funny?'' Lemy asked Lupa in a slightly angry tone

''Nothing…..'' Lupa said

The emo girl continued to snicker, until she bursted out ih hystericall laughter. Lemy blushed at Lupa.

''You Love Lacy!'' Lupa exclaimed

''I-I do not!'' Lemy exclaimed with a embarrassed frown

''Oh Yeah? Then how come that whenever you see Lacy, you go googly eyed over her?'' Lupa asked Lemy

''Uhhhh…..no reason?'' Lemy said sheepishly

''That's a load of bullshit and you know it Lemy'' Lupa said to Lemy

Lemy sighed in defeat

''Okay, so maybe I like Lacy….but why do you care anyway?'' Lemy said to Lupa

Lupa Blushed a light shade of red as she looked down at the floor and turned away from Lemy.

''Because…..'' Lupa said

''Because what?'' Lemy said

Lupa gulped and turned around to face Lemy. Her cheeks were red with blushing as she looked at Lemy.

''Because…..i love you…..'' Lupa said quietly

Lemy's eyes widened as he had heard the girl said that she loved him. Lupa is not one of the girls that would admit that they love someone. Lemy stared at Lupa and blushed.

''You…..Love me?'' Lemy said to Lupa

''Yeah…..i Love you….ok?'' Lupa said

''Wow…'' Lemy said

Lemy flashed a smirk at Lupa and got up and walked towards her. Lemy smirked and kissed Lupa on the lips. Lupa blushed redder and looked at Lemy.

''Talk about smoky breath…..'' Lemy said with a smirk

''Like you don't smoke….'' Lupa said smugly

''I only smoke when dad is going somewhere or our sisters not bothering us'' Lemy said to Lupa

''Well nobody is here but you and me'' Lupa said to Lemy

Lemy raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion

''Yeah? So?'' Lemy said to Lupa

Lupa wrapped her arms around Lemy and crashed her lips onto his, shocking him.

Lemy did not expect the emo girl to make a move on him, Lemy usually makes the 1st move, but it was Lupa who had now made the first move!

Lemy wrapped his arms around Lupa as the two began to kiss. Lemy placed his hands on Lupa's rear and poked her teeth with his tongue, wanting her entrance. Lupa accessed as her Tongue touched Lemy's tongue.

''Mmmm…..'' Lupa moaned in Lemy's mouth.

The pairing had kissed for 15 seconds as the parted their lips from each other and looked at each other.

''heh….nice…..'' Lemy said

''Yeah….i guess that was pretty nice….'' Lupa said with a small smile.

Lemy and Lupa sat on the couch as the emo girl turned on the TV and saw a movie playing in the TV.

Lemy looked at the Movie as the title has readed: Unfriended

''Unfriended?'' Lemy said

''Yeah, it's a scary movie about teenagers being terminated by a unknown entity from the internet'' Lupa said to Lemy

''Huh….that sounds pretty cool'' Lemy said to Lupa

''Yeah….i guess that it is cool'' Lupa said with a smile.

Lemy and Lupa had watched the movie together as they were enjoying each others company.


	5. Alone time with Ronnie Anne

It was a normal day at the loud house as we have tough and short tempered Latina girl (Ronnie Anne Santiago) on the couch with Lynn's male counterpart. Boy Lynn was the male counterpart of Lynn. Ronnie Anne needed some time away from her brother and her cousins as she sighed and looked at the TV and then at Boy Lynn.

Boy Lynn looked at Ronnie Anne with concern.

''something wrong babe?'' Boy Lynn said to Ronnie Anne

''No, it's just my family…..'' Ronnie Anne said to Boy Lynn

''What's wrong with your family?'' Boy Lynn asked Ronnie Anne

''it's just that my cousins can be really aggravating sometimes, especially carlos….he thinks that he can get lori to suck his dick…ARGH! He just makes me so fucking angry!'' Ronnie Anne said

''Isn't Carlos the dude that tried to hit on Lori?'' Boy Lynn said

Ronnie Anne Nodded

''He really needs to move on, Lori is taken and he needs to lay off….or otherwise he will get his ass kicked later by your brother'' Boy Lynn said

Ronnie Anne nodded in agreement to Boy Lynn's statement.

As the two had talked, Boy Lynn looked at the Latina girl and scooted closer to her. Ronnie Anne looked at Boy Lynn as she scooted closer to him. They were really close to each other as Boy Lynn wrapped a arm around Ronnie Anne and winked at her, making her blush a light shade of pink.

''how many boyfriends do you have?'' Boy Lynn asked Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne glared at Boy Lynn

''Why are you asking me that?'' Ronnie Anne asked in a stern tone

Boy Lynn shrugged

Ronnie Anne Rolled her eyes and told Boy Lynn.

''Well….if you must know…..there was a guy named Lincoln'' Ronnie Anne said to Boy Lynn

''Lincoln Loud?'' Boy Lynn said

''Yes'' Ronnie Anne said

''What happened to him?'' Boy Lynn asked Ronnie Anne

''we broke up and now he's dating Linka Loud….'' Ronnie Anne said to Boy Lynn.

Boy Lynn's eyes widened as he had heard his sisters name being mentioned.

''He's dating…..My sister?'' Boy Lynn said with a raised eyebrow

''Yeah? Is that cool with you?'' Ronnie Anne said to Boy Lynn

''I guess so…..;; Boy Lynn said to Ronnie Anne

The brunette boy looked at the Latina girl and gave her a smirk.

''You're really hot for a Latina girl…..'' Boy Lynn said to Ronnie Anne

''And you're a total beefcake….i bet that you have a very big dick'' Ronnie Anne said with a seductive smile

Boy Lynn blushed and looked at the smiling Latina girl

''depends'' Boy Lynn said

''Depends on what?'' Ronnie Anne said

''that who do you like better?'' Boy Lynn said to the Latina Girl

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow in confusion

''Excuse me?'' Ronnie Anne said

''I said who's cock do you like better?'' Boy Lynn said

''You mean you or Lincoln?'' Ronnie Anne said

''Yeah'' Boy Lynn said

Ronnie Anne had thought of something and giggled to herself. The Latina girl got off of the couch and looked at Boy Lynn.

Ronnie Anne started dancing in a provocative style. Boy Lynn couldn't help but to stare at the Latina girl as Ronnie Anne's breasts jiggled while dancing. The Latina girl swinged her butt back and forth and untied her hair, letting her hair down to excite Boy Lynn even more.

Boy Lynn drooled at the sight of the Latina girl. Ronnie Anne gave Boy Lynn a wink and swayed her butt back and forth.

''estas disfrutando el show carino?'' Ronnie Anne asked Boy Lynn in Spanish.

''What?'' Boy said in confusion

''I said, are you enjoying the show honey?'' Ronnie Anne said

''Oh…yeah I am, keep on dancing babe'' Boy Lynn said to Ronnie Anne

Ronnie anne nodded and continued her seductive dancing. She began to shake her butt in front of Boy Lynn, giving him a look at her big round Latina booty. Boy Lynn is in a trance as he was hypnotized by Ronnie Anne's dancing.

''I want to fuck her so hard right now….'' Boy Lynn said in his mind

Ronnie Anne moved backwards towards Boy Lynn and moved closer to Boy Lynn. When Ronnie Anne moved very close to Boy Lynn, she sat on Boy Lynn's Lap, getting most of Boy Lynn's attention. The brown haired male looked and saw Ronnie Anne on his lap as the Latina girl looked back and grinned.

''R-R-Ronnie Anne….'' Boy Lynn whispered to the Latina girl

''Yeah?'' Ronnie Anne said

Boy Lynn whispered in the Latina girls ear as he whispered to her.

''I want you now….'' Boy Lynn said in a husky tone

Ronnie Anne got up and faced Boy Lynn. She took off Boy Lynn's Shorts and underwear, revealing his 10 inch penis. Ronnie Anne's eyes widened at the sight of Boy Lynn's huge cock.

''Damn! He's huge!'' Ronnie Anne said in her mind

Ronnie Anne blushed a deep shade of red and looked at Boy Lynn, who gave her a sly smirk.

''Impressed?'' Boy Lynn said smugly

''Yes….but It's my turn now….'' Ronnie Anne said with a smirk

Ronnie Anne took off her dark purple tank top, revealing her large boobs with light brown nipples. Boy Lynn nodded in agreement and gave Ronnie Anne a thumbs up. The Latina girl took off her pants and her panties, she was naked now. Boy Lynn scanned the Latina girl from hear to toe. She was vey beautiful, her large round boobs, her big, plump and juicy ass. Boy Lynn smiles widely at Ronnie Anne.

''what do you think?'' Ronnie Anne said to Boy Lynn

''You look….so fucking hot!'' Boy Lynn said

Ronnie Anne Giggled at the compliment and gotten on her knees. Ronnie Anne wrapped a hand around Boy Lynn's cock and starts stroking it, making him moan.

''Your hands are so soft and smooth…..'' Boy Lynn whispered to Ronnie Anne.

The Latina girl continued on her handjob as she kept stroking Boy Lynn's cock. Boy Lynn sat back and watched Ronnie Anne jerk him off. Ronnie Anne started jerking him faster as she stopped and took Boy Lynn's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off. Boy Lynn moaned loudly as Ronnie Anne slurped and sucked on his cock.

''Oh yeah babe…..'' Boy Lynn moaned

Boy Lynn moaned at the feeling of Ronnie Anne's lips sucking his meaty dick. He watched the Latina girl suck him off as she removed her head from his cock and licked around the head, covering Boy Lynn's cock in her saliva.

''Damn! How is she so good at this?!'' Boy Lynn shouted in his mind

The Latina girl continued her blowjob as Boy Lynn moaned in pleasure. Boy Lynn was pretty much of a beefcake hunk when it comes to girls. He had a reputation of being a ladies man. Most of the girls that he sees in his neighborhood, he gives them a wink and a sexy smile and they faint with excitement and joy. A few girls have asked him to take a picture with them and he accepted. In the alternate universe Lincoln Loud is pretty much the same. His Sister Linka had began to hang out with Lincoln more often ever since that they had met each other. While Lincoln and Linka had met, unfortunately for Boy Lynn, he has never met a male version of Ronnie Anne.

''Mmmm…..so tasty...so delicious'' Ronnie Anne said as she kept on sucking Boy Lynn

Ronnie Anne sucked the brunette boy faster and harder until Boy Lynn felt like he was about to cum.

''Ronnie Anne….'' Boy Lynn groaned

Ronnie Anne looked up at Boy Lynn and sucked him fast.

''Hm?'' Ronnie Anne said

''I'm going to cum….'' Boy Lynn moaned

Ronnie Anne pulled away from Boy Lynn's cock as she started rubbing it with her plump Latina ass.

''Ronnie Anne!'' Boy Lynn moaned loudly

Boy Lynn moaned loudly as he came all over Ronnie anne's ass. Ronnie Anne felt Boy Lynn's cum on her butt and smacked her butt.

''Wow…that was a Lot'' Ronnie Anne said with a playful smile

Boy Lynn gave the Latina girl a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

''yeah…I know….hehehehe….'' Boy Lynn said with a sheepy smile

Ronnie Anne giggled and presented her moist and wet womanhood to the brunette boy. Boy Lynn watched as Ronnie Anne positioned his penis near her womanhood. Ronnie Anne plunged herself onto Boy Lynn's cock and cried out in pleasure. Boy Lynn gasped and moaned loudly, feeling Ronnie Anne's tight walls squeezing around his member. As Ronnie Anne began to move up and down on Boy Lynn's meat. Boy Lynn placed his hands on Ronnie Anne's hips and began to thrust into her womanhood.

''Ahh! Ah! Fuck! Ooooh!'' Ronnie Anne Moaned

''Nnnngh….so Tight!'' Boy Lynn Moaned

Ronnie Anne moaned and squeezed her breasts as she kept on Riding Boy Lynn's cock. Boy Lynn moaned and kissed Ronnie Anne on the lips. Boy Lynn kept on thrusting his dick into Ronnie Anne's womanhood.

Boy Lynn panted and moaned as he kept on pleasing ths beautiful Latina girl. Ronnie Anne arched her back and sang in a very high note.

''Ronnie Anne…..i'm gonna cum…..'' Boy Lynn said

The Brunette boy started thrusting harder and faster. The Latina girl moaned louder. Boy Lynn was thrusting fast with pleasure and happiness.

''Do it Honey! Cum inside me!'' Ronnie Anne cried out in bliss

Boy Lynn did what the Latina girl told him to do and filled Ronnie Anne's womanhood with his white hot cream. Boy Lynn growled and released a powerful yell. Ronnie Anne and Boy Lynn panted as the Latina girl was still on top of Boy Lynn.

''Wow….That was great babe…..'' Boy Lynn said to Ronnie Anne

''Thanks…..you're not so bad yourself hun…..'' Ronnie Anne said with a flirty smile. Boy Lynn gave Ronnie Anne a cute smile as the Latina girl got off of Boy Lynn and putted her clothes back on and so did Boy Lynn.

5 Minutes Later

Boy Lynn was sleeping while Ronnie Anne was watching TV. She looked at the sleeping Loud Boy and kissed him.

''Good Night….My sweetheart…'' Ronnie Anne whispered to Boy Lynn and turned her attention to the TV.

''Whoa! Now this was extreme!'' Lincoln exclaimed

Linka rolled her eyes

''It wasn' that exciting…..'' Linka muttered

''Well that's chapter 5 of The Loud House Oneshot Collection, we will have another chapter with Lemy….but with a different girl….and that girl is….'' Lincoln said

*Drumrolls*

''Loan Loud!'' Lincoln exclaimed

Loan Loud was too busy as she was playing Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors on her Gameboy SP.

Lincoln sighed

''Seriously Loan?'' Lincoln said to his daughter

''Huh? Did you say something daddy?'' Loan said to Lincoln

Lincoln sighed as he covered the camera with his left hand and turned the camera off.


End file.
